


【扉卡】──所謂的命中注定那回事（破車一發完）

by SpesAsta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAsta/pseuds/SpesAsta
Summary: Ａ扉间ｘＯ卡卡西，有辆我不知道几百年没发动的破车，OOC有，私设Ｂ只会有第一性别该有的器官，女Ａ或男Ｏ才有两种，大抵是全员在四战后被复活的平行世界，年龄被任性的作者卡在秽土转生的模样，但其他人戏份也不多啦我就只是想摸个ABO，所以除此之外的逻辑我都不太想管（？），如果以上皆可接受请往下阅读
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	【扉卡】──所謂的命中注定那回事（破車一發完）

要说到坐怀不乱，问遍木叶，甚至是整个火之国的人一定会说──

「喔，那绝对是第二代和第六代火影了，这两个人就算面对信息素全开的异性也一点反应也没有。」

要知道，就算是Beta也不可能做到对信息素完全没有反应，毕竟他们只是天生对信息素没那么敏锐，可不代表他们完全接收不到别人散发出来的费洛蒙，但是这两个人却完完全全，真的一点反应都没有──至于为什么众人会知道这件事情那就是另一个故事了，在此暂且不提。

总之，因为两人面对信息素毫无反应的表现，几乎所有人都认定他们是Beta，但实际上，他们最最亲密的亲友却知道压根不是这么回事。

──千手扉间实际上是个对信息素超级迟钝的Alpha，而旗木卡卡西则是对信息素钝感到极致的Omega。

他们从很小的时候就意识到了自己与常人的不同，就算可以嗅闻到其他人身上的费洛蒙气味，他们的大脑却像是拒绝为此产生相应的激素似的，不管是面对发情期的Omega还是信息素爆棚的Alpha，两个人都能保持着理智，甚至不会因此产生一丝一毫的生理反应。

说实话的这对两个身经百战的忍者来说真的很方便，扉间不用担心各大家族前仆后继地把家里的Omega送到他面前（他在他同为Alpha的兄长身上看多了那些可怕的诱惑手段，幸好柱间早早就跟水户结了婚），卡卡西则是不用担心自己在任务途中会被其他Alpha扰乱了心智，他甚至因为这个特殊体质，连发情期都不曾经历过，要不是自己的身体构造与Beta不同，连他本人都会认为自己是Beta。  
所以面对其他人认为他们是Beta的猜测，扉间和卡卡西也没有想过要出面澄清，这个世界多多少少对于Alpha、Omega都还是有相对应的社会期待，Beta的身分对两人而言在很多事情上都比较轻松。

──当然了，对于深知他们秘密的亲友来说这件事可能就没有那么轻松写意了。

「扉间啊，你真的不考虑一下吗？」为了自家弟弟终身大事操碎了心的柱间一脸担忧，看着扉间神情淡漠地坐在书桌前，绯红的眸子顺着卷轴上的字迹来回扫动：「连泉奈都在上个礼拜结婚了……」

扉间淡淡地抬头瞥了柱间一眼，目光再次回到手中的书卷上：「那和我没关系。」

「可是扉间，你年纪也不小了，如果有喜欢的孩子就带回家给哥哥看看嘛。」柱间皱着眉头苦口婆心地劝说道：「我和水户都很担心你啊，就算对方是Beta也没关系的，我们只是希望你以后在生活上能有人互相、」

「兄长，闭嘴吧，你这样真的很像老妈子。」

「……」

──千手柱间，击沉。

书房终于再次安静下来让扉间松了口气，但是柱间说的话还是在他心中激起了涟漪，饶是对工作专注力超群的扉间也短暂地神游了会。

──他喜欢的、就算是Beta也没关系的人。

这样的条件下在扉间脑中浮现的，便是那个在工作上与自己默契异常的青年的身影，虽然说他和卡卡西认识的时间连一年都不到，两个人却契合得像是熟识已久，不管是对村子的建设还是自己的研究，对方不但能跟上他的思路，还可以就不同面向给予他建议，卡卡西遇上困难时扉间也会依据过去的经验为另一人指路。  
他们之间的相处是轻松的，轻松得可以用愉快来形容，千手扉间四十多年又被复活延续的人生中第一次遇到和自己如此默契的人，很多时候他们只需要一个眼神或一个手势就可以瞬间理解彼此的打算，所以就算两人相遇不过几个月，扉间却可以肯定──如果对象是卡卡西，那么能够彼此相伴着度过余生也是很好的选择。

「扉间啊……」也许是柱间铁了心要为扉间介绍对象，在短暂的消沉了几分钟之后他居然就抹着眼泪从种蘑菇的状态中恢复了原状：「不是做哥哥的想逼你，但是你知道，身为千手家最后的单身男性，就算外头传言你是Beta也还是有许多家族想和千手联姻啊，虽然我替你挡了不少下来，可是一直这样下去也不是办法。」

扉间微微放下卷轴，看着柱间写满担忧的脸低声叹了口气，就这点上，他这个一向神经大条的兄长并没有说错，比起扉间生存的年代，人们对于Beta或Omega多了不少尊重，名门望族也不再认为把自家孩子嫁给其他族的Alpha才算是满足了面子，这直接导致了扉间在被复活后，有不少人冲着他第二代火影和千手一族二当家的身分递出相亲邀约，他烦不胜烦，连续把自己关在火影办公室和实验室一个礼拜之后柱间便担起了替他拒绝的责任，这才让千手的二当家愿意回到大宅去。

「……我知道了，」扉间皱着眉勉强地妥协：「兄长就替我接受其中一个邀约吧。」

柱间顿时放松下来的脸色让扉间闪过了那么一丝良心不安，他之所以会答应并不是为了找对象，而是为了一劳永逸地杜绝其他家族对他的兴趣，只要在相亲的场合上他表现得足够苛刻，相信之后也不会再有这么多人想从他这里和千手攀关系了。

——只不过他没料到这消息居然扩散得这么快。

「您……下礼拜要去相亲是真的吗？」

扉间有些讶异地眨了眨眼，此时他和卡卡西正坐在火影办公室里享用午餐，白发的青年戳弄着便当里的米饭，失去面罩遮掩的脸庞显露出几许不好意思，接收到扉间眼中的惊讶，卡卡西垂着双眉堆起不若以往那般温和恬静的笑脸，用食指搔搔脸颊干笑了几声。

「很抱歉这样问您的私事，只是因为这个消息大家都在传，所以我有一点……好奇？」

——他的兄长再怎么傻也不可能把这件事拿去宣传，所以这很可能是对方的人故意透露消息的吧。

想到这点扉间厌恶地皱起眉头，还没和另一个家族的人见面他就已经觉得不耐烦了，抬头对上卡卡西略带担忧的眼神他才微微松开双眉，烦闷地叹了口气。

「是真的，但我没打算答应成亲，只是做个样子而已。」

——然后最好从此以后不要有人再拿这件事烦他。

也许是察觉了扉间没说出口的真心话，卡卡西轻笑了几声，神情显得比刚才自然许多：「扉间大人真是辛苦呢。」

扉间有些无奈地摇摇头，正打算询问对方下午的计画时注意到了卡卡西略带着犹豫的目光，他将手里的饭盒放上桌面，绯红的眸子专注地看向另一人：「怎么了？」

「嗯？」

「你看起来有什么想说的，」扉间平静地指出自己的观察：「说吧，我说过有什么事情都可以找我商量。」

青年眨了下眼睛，随后有些不好意思地笑了起来，耳尖似乎还因此染上了淡淡的粉红色，眼前的人明明能面不改色地在大庭广众下看小黄书，对于其他事情却脸皮薄得要命，为何会产生这样的反差至今扉间仍感到有点费解。

「其实也不是什么大事……」他将筷子放进口中咬了咬才松开：「只是下个礼拜是和风影定期会面的日子，路上会经过您之前提过想要去实地探查的地方，所以我本来想问问看您有没有兴趣一起去的……」

扉间微微一愣，在脑中思索一阵才想起来在上周他确实随口提过自己的研究遇到瓶颈，希望能到竹之国去采买稀有药材，没想到卡卡西居然还记得这件事。

「不过您有事情的话就算了，」卡卡西轻笑着抓了抓后脑，略微垂下的眉毛透露了一丝失望的情绪：「祝您相亲那边可以、」

「不，没关系，我和你一起去吧。」

「……欸？」

「相亲不去也无所谓。」扉间随兴地挥挥手：「反正只是做做样子的事情，以后再处理也是一样的，我还是和你一起出门吧。」

卡卡西半张开嘴神色茫然地看着扉间好几秒，随后才勾起松了口气的微笑，上扬的嘴角边那颗小小的黑痣吸引了扉间的目光，他得勉强自己才能把视线固定在对方的双眼上：「那真是太好了，那么……我们下礼拜一早上八点出发？祭和天藏作为护卫也会跟着去，但是我想我们还是能挪出时间在竹之国好好逛逛的。」

于是当天晚上扉间毫无愧疚感地告知自家兄长相亲他不去了，柱间头疼又崩溃，连连追问之后才得知原来扉间是为了和六代目一起出门才突然反悔，在这一瞬间，就算是对感情之事十分迟钝的初代火影也察觉到了什么，过去扉间勤劳地往火影办公室跑的行为在他眼中更是显得没那么单纯了。

「扉间啊，」极短的时间内柱间就收拾好情绪，慎重地拍拍弟弟的肩膀：「卡卡西那个孩子哥哥也满喜欢的，有机会带回家里吃饭吧。」

扉间闻言只是白了对方一眼，但是并没有真的出言反驳什么。

七天后，扉间便和卡卡西他们一起出发了，由于一次出动两代火影实在太过显眼，扉间接受了大和的提议，换上暗部配置的服饰一路跟在卡卡西身边，在其他人眼中看起来就只是三个暗部护卫和木叶的现任火影在赶路，任谁也不会想到其中一人会是第二代。

一趟路程可以说是相当顺利，他们在预计的时间抵达目的地，甚至提前结束了定期会议，余下还有三天空闲，可以让他们轻松快乐地在竹之国进行药材采集。

──理论上是这样才对。

暂时离队到附近店家问路的扉间察觉到不对劲的时候已经有些迟了，十几个带着敌意的查克拉聚集在卡卡西身边，随时能展开攻击，他匆匆忙忙地往回跑，隔着老远的距离就看见两个暗部的后辈竭尽所能地护着卡卡西，而白发的青年则是在后方警戒，他似乎感应到了什么，立刻跳跃到半空中，勘勘闪过从地底伸出的手，看准了这个时机，其中一个敌人欺身上前，闪着寒光的刀刃直直地往对方身上划去，卡卡西在半空中尽力躲闪，但是刀刃仍然在对方雪白的御神袍上开了一道口子，见第一次突击不成，那人从袖口中抽出短刀，反手就打算往卡卡西的颈项抹——

——却被空气中陡然爆开来的强烈信息素震慑得松开了武器。

一群乌合之众居然胆敢在他，千手扉间的面前，对木叶的现任火影，对他抱有好感的白发青年出手，这样的认知在各方面上都激怒了扉间的本能，平时为了伪装成Beta而刻意压抑的信息素如海潮般吞没所有人，冰冷而且充满攻击性，即使身为同伴的天藏和祭也露出了用脸直接吃下扉间水龙弹般的痛苦表情，而那些被满溢着敌意的精神力直接攻击的敌人们更是通通软了腿。  
扉间瞬身来到战场的中心，单手掐着刚才挥刀的那个男人的脸猛力往地面撞去，落地时顺势聚集起查克拉，踏破土壤的同时将藏在里头的敌人一把抓了出来，不过几秒的时间就解决了两个人。  
他扔下手中已经失去意识的忍者，转身想料理剩下的敌军，却在这一刻敏锐地捕捉到了信息素的气味。

——属于Omega的，诱人又美好的气味。

扉间原本因愤怒而奔腾的信息素现在为了另一种原因亢奋地涌动了起来，他还没来得及惊讶自己多年以来毫无反应的激素突然产生变化，汹涌的支配本能就几乎夺走了他的理智，扉间单手掩面踉跄着后退了几步，竭尽所能地和来势汹汹的本能抗衡，他不能失控，不能失控，卡卡西还没——

「扉、扉间大人……」

卡卡西参杂着慌张的声音让扉间短暂地冷静了下来，可是当他意识到这个信息素，这个美好得让他想独占的Omega信息素就是来自对方身上时，扉间有那么一瞬间以为自己就要失去理智了，卡卡西扶着路边的树干，御神袍凌乱地敞开，望着扉间的眼光朦胧却慌乱，眼角也染上了不正常的红晕。

——占有他！

扉间属于Alpha的本能正在尖叫，白发男人想深呼吸使自己冷静一些，但空气中清新诱人的信息素却让他连喘口气都不敢，占有、标记、夺取，那是他的他的他的，各式各样混乱不堪的念头在他脑中纠缠着相互拉扯，就连他一向自豪的理智都快被情欲融化，扉间用力地捏紧拳头，指尖刺破肌肤的痛楚让他在这混乱的情况下找到了最要紧的事。

——他不能把这样的卡卡西暴露在其他人眼中。

「天藏。」扉间回身看向呆立在一旁的现任暗部小队长，突然被点名显然吓了对方一跳，只见他猛地抖了下肩膀，脸色因为空气中过于浓烈的信息素而显得有些苍白：「这些家伙交给你和祭盘问了，幕后黑手是谁一定要问出来。」

「是。」这气场十足的命令让他立刻答应了下来，但随后又忍不住瞄向还在兀自喘息的卡卡西：「前辈他、」

「他交给我就好。」扉间皱着眉往旁边跨了一步将卡卡西完全挡在身后，确认另外两人了解他的指示之后才背过身去，小心地将对方横抱起来，一个飞雷神回到了旅馆内。

注意到自己回到了旅舍，被抱在扉间怀中的卡卡西有些不好意思地挣扎了起来，尽管他的Alpha本能对于另一人的抗拒感到不悦，但基于对卡卡西的尊重扉间还是松开了箝制，任由他踉踉跄跄地跌坐在床铺上，木叶的第二代火影皱着眉头感知着四周，有不少人还留在旅馆内，走廊上也能听见其他人嘻笑的声音──卡卡西的味道很可能被其他人给捕捉到。

意识到这点扉间立刻结起了印，将整个房间垄罩在结界之下，任何声音和气味都无法穿透出去，确认完结界滴水不漏的包覆他才微微展眉，目光转向脸色越发通红的青年身上，刚往前跨出一步便被他高声阻止了。

「请您、别再靠近了，扉间大人！」

＊＊

「请您、别再靠近了，扉间大人……」卡卡西大口地喘着气，逐渐被欲望淹没的理智让他心慌，他从来不晓得——从来不晓得原来Omega的发情期是如此可怕，浑身发热、四肢无力，只有那股想被人填满的渴望不断攀升。顾不得丢脸，他努力蜷缩起身子窝在床的角落，右手紧紧地摀住口鼻，可是他过于敏锐的嗅觉还是能捕捉到空气里那股海洋般清凉的气味，扉间才往前跨了一步，汹涌的信息素便如海啸似地吞没了他整个人，卡卡西一时间产生了自己要溺死在其中的错觉，眼眶再也阻拦不住生理性涌出的泪水，他难堪地抹着眼角，一面紧捉着仅存的理智有些颤抖地开口。

「我、我是第一次进入发情期，很抱歉在您面前如此失态……您、您能，」他用力地咽了口唾沫，只觉得眼前的景象越来越模糊：「能帮我买些抑制剂回来、吗？」

说着，卡卡西半阖着眼睑轻靠在冰凉的墙面上，一方面是希望这能多少带走一点他身上的高温，一方面则是他不敢面对扉间的表情，就他所知，扉间生活的年代对于Omega是相当歧视的，家族中要是生出了Omega便只有作为联姻筹码的份，而扉间要是知道他身为一个Omega，居然占据了火影的位置又会怎么想？

「我才、应该道歉。」

听见这句话卡卡西有些不敢置信地抬起头，扉间正专注地看着他，空气里原先充满压迫性的信息素顿时柔和了起来，像是轻轻拍打在岸边的浪花，温柔地笼罩在卡卡西四周。

「虽然我之前并不晓得你是Omega……但是那样爆发信息素是我欠缺考量了。」扉间的口吻和眼神并没有染上一丝一毫的嫌弃，他甚至编织起带着安抚性的精神力小心地和卡卡西紧绷的精神接触：「你是因为我的关系才被诱发发情，所以你不需要道歉。」

不再具有强烈侵略性的信息素某个层面上让卡卡西冷静了下来，尽管还是头昏脑胀的，至少他现在有余力好好思考扉间在说什么，也许是察觉到他的状态稳定了许多，扉间试探性地向前跨了一步，看见卡卡西没什么排斥反应才慢慢地走过去，半蹲在床边与他平视。

「可是我不后悔。」卡卡西愣愣地看着扉间腥红色的眼眸，那双眼睛像是两轮艳阳，燃烧着灼人的光：「因为这让我有机会，标记你。」

标记这两个字让卡卡西反射性地提高信息素，扉间为此猛然绷紧肩膀，呼吸也顿时停滞了，一直等到他重新控制好费洛蒙对方才缓缓地再次开口，声线比刚才低哑了些。

「我以为你是Beta的时候……我觉得我们慢慢来也无所谓，你不会被其他人标记，我有很多时间让你习惯，习惯依靠我、习惯我的帮助、习惯我的存在。」他顿了顿，像是在努力忍耐什么似地喘了口气：「可是你是Omega，一个强大的、优秀的……吸引人的Omega。」  
兴许是不太习惯如此直白地夸赞别人，扉间有些不自在地漂移了下视线，几秒钟后才再次专注地与卡卡西对视：「我不管做任何事都喜欢做到滴水不漏，就算我知道你比许多Alpha都强大，就算我知道你有足够的能力保护自己，我也不想留下一丁点……你可能被其他人夺走的机会。」

说着，扉间慢慢地从内衬拿出一管小小的针剂，摊开了掌心平举在卡卡西面前：「我想标记你，但是我希望你也想被我标记……如果你不愿意的话，你就拿走这个抑制剂吧。」

卡卡西凝视着眼前的人，扉间的表情虽然没有异常，可是从鬓角滑落的汗水和眼角的血丝却泄露了他此时也在与本能抗衡的挣扎，他们彼此都知道，凭着扉间的能力他大可以直接标记卡卡西，可是这个强悍的Alpha仍然把选择权交给了他。

——我希望你也想被我标记。

卡卡西想被扉间标记吗？说真的他没有思考过这个问题，他原先以为扉间如传闻中那样是个Beta，却没料到对方和自己一样隐藏着真正的第二性别，他景仰这位前辈，和扉间相处也比想象中自在轻松，甚至可以说是让人愉快，而确实在那么几个瞬间，卡卡西曾想过……和扉间这样平平静静地过下去也很好。

——可是这样就是愿意让他标记了吗？

他缓缓伸出手握住了对方手中的抑制剂，却看见了扉间一向不轻易透露情绪的红色眼眸浮现了显而易见的失落，心底随之汹涌而上的温暖情感让他在这一刻下定了决心。

——是的，他愿意被扉间标记。

于是卡卡西随手扔掉了抑制剂，在扉间讶异的目光中笑弯了眼眸，笑得既温柔……又满溢着接受的意味。

＊＊

——那大概是他看过的，最美丽的笑容。

恢复理智之后扉间很可能会嫌弃自己的煽情，但眼下他并没有余力去思考那么多事，在卡卡西愿意接受他的那个瞬间，方才费上十二万分精神才勉强压抑住的信息素不受控地爆发了，扉间终于顺从了本能的声音，一把拦过卡卡西的腰将他压倒在身下，将那个精瘦的身子抱在怀里的感觉是如此让人满足又如此正确，契合得好像他们本该属于彼此。  
扉间难耐地喘了口气，双手潜入对方贴身的黑色衬衣，指尖顺着他身上的肌肉纹理来回轻抚，一面叼着对方的面罩，褪去那阻碍他触碰卡卡西双唇的布料，青年白皙的肌肤上渲染着诱人的红晕，扉间凑上去咬了咬那个吸引他许久的黑色小痣，在卡卡西发出压抑的低吟声时一下子掳获了对方的唇，一开始只是单纯地用唇瓣摩挲，随后他伸出舌尖舔了舔卡卡西的嘴角，诱使另一人微微张开嘴后毫不客气地钻入，以有些慵懒的频率一下一下地扫着卡卡西的味蕾，直到他怀里的人略带笨拙地回应后才激烈地和对方纠缠起来，吸吮的水音和卡卡西不住的喘息让扉间难以抑制地感到亢奋，他三两下扯开两人身上的衣服，御神袍也被他不知道随手扔到哪去，扉间看着对方身上遍布的银白伤痕，弯下腰仔细地用舌尖一点一点舔舐，卡卡西的过去他会毫无保留的接受，而他的未来必须由他们共同创造。

「扉间、大人……」

他抬起头，卡卡西皱着眉头露出相当为难的表情，脸也红的不象话，扉间凑上去安抚地吻了吻对方的鬓角，顺势咬住他发红的耳尖，在卡卡西讶异的抽气声中，扉间一手沿着他的腰滑到了大腿根，预示性地摩挲了两下之后才将指尖探入那已经溢出温热液体的腔道，被入侵的感觉让卡卡西反射性地绷紧身体，紧夹着扉间食指的软热肉壁让他忍不住低吟，沙哑着声线附在对方耳边呢喃抚慰的零碎词汇。

——没事，我在这里，放松。

感受到卡卡西慢慢放松下来扉间才继续探索对方的身体，他轻吻了下卡卡西的耳垂，微微拉开身子专注地看着另一人的脸庞，然而也许是因为害臊，卡卡西垂着脑袋任由银白的发丝遮挡住自己的大半张脸，深邃的眼眸也死死地钉在扉间靠在他胸前的右手上。

「看着我，」他低哑地开口，口吻不若发号施令时那般强硬，但却暧昧坚定得让人同样无法拒绝：「卡卡西……看着我。」

青年的呼吸因为听见他的名字而急促了起来，纤长的睫毛随之颤了两颤，但是仍倔强地不肯抬头。

「卡卡西，」扉间微微往前了点，温热的吐息轻扫过对方额前的发丝，信息素在他降低音节的同时相反地提高了：「看着我。」

另一人噎了口气，这才缓缓地昂起下巴，因为情欲而略显迷蒙的眸子在对上扉间的目光时混乱地闪了两下似乎想躲闪，但扉间捧住他脸颊的手却阻挡了他的退路，只能继续直视着扉间红色的眼眸。

「看着我。」扉间又一次低语，指尖在卡卡西身体里探索着，一丝不漏地将他的每一次颤抖收进眼底，很快就找到了准敏感点。

「唔、等，啊——」卡卡西慌张的阻止连开头都没来得及说完便拔高音调化作绵长的呻吟，听见自己发出来的声音，他连耳尖都开始泛红，可是扉间并没有留给他多少余力感到羞耻，指腹反复磨蹭着刚刚被发觉的敏感处，在湿滑的液体涌出的同时插入了第二根手指。

「扉间、大人，扉间大人——」

那满溢着欲望的嗓音正在喊他的名字，只能喊他的名字，认知到这点让扉间难以抑制地感到亢奋，他凑上前吻住对方正不停喘气的嘴，咽下他口中凌乱的呼唤，舌尖以和手指相同的频率戳弄卡卡西无力反抗的舌头，怀中的人抬起手搭在扉间的肩膀上，在他探入又一根手指时猛然攒紧了指节。

他稍微分开两人的唇，让卡卡西喘了口气后又一次吻上，三根手指搔弄着那紧致温热的腔道，将里头饱涨的液体给挤了出来，顺着卡卡西的腿根在床垫上留下一滩水渍，接着扉间抽出了指尖，黏稠的液体牵扯出淫靡的丝线，垂落在卡卡西白皙结实的大腿上。

扉间此时终于饶过了另一人的双唇，轻靠在他的肩膀上深吸了口气，清新的林木气味顺着他的鼻腔灌满了他的身心，扉间馈叹了口气，将手指沾染的湿滑液体抹在自己胀痛的欲望上，贴着卡卡西的臀肉来回磨蹭。

「卡卡西……」扉间呢喃着，在对方抬头望向他的瞬间，缓缓地将分身挤进了那个湿热的腔道里，白发青年哽了哽，绷紧大腿的肌肉踢蹬着想往后逃开，扉间掐在他腰间的手却迫使他留在原地，承受另一人的入侵。

「别逃开……」扉间压抑着喉间难耐的喘息，那包裹着他的嫩肉温暖得彷佛要将他融化，如此缓慢的进入对他而言简直是折磨，他多么想——多么想狠狠地插进去，彻底地蹂躏他、标记他，让他从里到外都沾染上扉间的气味。

可他还是捉住了最后的理智，掐在腰上的左手放松了力道，安慰性地来回轻抚，右手有些颤抖地揽住卡卡西的后颈，前倾身子让额头轻轻地触碰在一块，两人被情欲点燃的灼热吐息相互纠缠着，直到卡卡西略微放松后扉间才继续推进，当他终于完全埋进对方的身体里时，他们同时发出了叹息。

「我、我不要紧的，扉间大人……」也许是注意到扉间一直在忍耐，卡卡西扬起温和的笑容，用腿轻轻地勾住另一人的后腰：「您不需要、顾虑我。」

扉间闷哼了声，咬着牙试探地抽动了两下，确定对方确实没有显露不适的表情，这才将分身退到穴口，然后狠狠地插了回去。

「唔！」通道深处的嫩肉被猛然撞击的快感让卡卡西发出不成调的零碎低呼，而很快的这就在扉间接续的插弄下串成了绵长的呻吟：「等等、啊——这样太！嗯啊——」

扉间在卡卡西的鬓角上落下带着歉意的吻，不容拒绝地揽着他的腰往自己怀里带，抽送得又深又重，全然没有几秒钟前那般谨慎的影子。

他怎么有办法继续谨慎？卡卡西身上的信息素像是被操开似地越发浓郁，而紧咬着他的内壁是如此温热、如此柔软，如此完美地和他契合在一起，快感在他脑中层层堆迭着炸了开来，扉间放开了一直紧握在手里的理智，任由本能带动他的身体，一下一下占有身下的Omega，想要更用力、更深入，最好能让两个人就此融为一体。  
扉间粗喘着气，环抱着卡卡西坐了起来，将对方卡在腿上，握住那紧实的腰肢往下承接自己的抽送，比刚才更深入的体位让卡卡西噎了口气，一时之间什么声音也发不出来，双腿踢蹬了两下也许是想逃开，却只能在另一人的牵制下更深地吞入那在自己身体里蹂躏的肉柱。

「扉间大人！」木叶的现任火影显然已经顾不得面子，在扉间的撞击下零碎又颤抖的声音染上了慌张的哭腔：「啊、不能再、嗯——真的太、啊啊——太深了，这样、嗯啊——！」

可那带着哀求意味的口吻听在扉间耳中只是更加地刺激了他的本能，他仰起头舔了舔卡卡西嘴角的黑痣，随后顺势向下，唇瓣在对方的腺体上磨蹭，然后是舌尖、犬齿，充满暗示性的举动让他怀里的Omega反射性地绞紧了内壁，扉间咬牙低吟着，用力的撞了两下顶入对方的生殖腔里，在成结射精的同时张口咬破了卡卡西的腺体。

白发的Omega像是被不断灌进自己体内的液体堵住了声带，即使被送上高潮，口中也只能发出即将窒息般破碎的呻吟，扣在扉间背后的指尖甚至忘了注意力道，在他的肩胛骨上留下热辣辣的爪痕，疼痛让扉间的喉间溢出野兽般的低吼，他微微松开嘴，轻舔了下烙印在卡卡西身上的标记，随后将脸埋进他的侧颈深深地吸了口气，另一人身上林木般清新的气息染上了属于扉间的味道，就像是经历过一场大雨后的森林，圆润的水珠滴滴答答地从草木翠绿的叶子上滑落，闻起来既宁静，又让人不自觉地想深陷其中。

——而这气味属于这他的Omega，他的人，他将携手共度余生的伴侣。

扉间从不知道完整地拥有一个人让人如此满足，他叹息着微微抽开身子，卡卡西显然还没完全从高潮的余韵中脱离出来，他半张着嘴不住地喘息，双颊红得厉害，一向清亮的眼眸也朦朦胧胧地找不着焦距，胸膛上溅满了白浊的液体，方才挺立的欲望已经软了下去，而那窄小的入口看起来有些强硬地被撑开，毫无缝隙地包裹着还插在他体内的肉柱，扉间灌注进去的东西连一点点都没有漏出来。

——这个人从里到外都是属于他的。

占有欲被满足的同时也挑起了扉间的欲望，分身上的结状物虽然已经消褪，可是那硬挺的状态却没有随之软化，饶是脑袋仍有些迷糊的卡卡西也意识到了这点，满脸不敢置信地看向扉间。

「扉、扉间大人，别——」在他又一次开始抽送时第六代火影慌张地喊出口，然而这对另一人而言完全构不成拒绝。

「嗯，」他只是淡淡地应了声，在对方嘴边的黑痣上轻啄了下：「再一次吧。」

＊＊

——再这样下去他真的会死的。

第三次被内射之后卡卡西就再也不记得扉间究竟拉着他做了多少次，前戏的时候对方就摸清他的身体，那根热烫的肉柱每一次都碾过他体内最敏感的地方，一遍遍将卡卡西送上高潮——或是说，他不记得自己从高潮下来过。  
快感浸泡了他身上的每一条神经，融化了所有理智，他甚至没有余力感到羞耻，浑身发软地靠在扉间身上，带着哭腔哀求他停下来，可是那些嗫嚅听在另一人耳中却彷佛成了催情剂，只会换来更凶狠的顶弄，每一下都深得让他产生会被插穿的错觉。

「扉间、扉间大人……真的不能……」此时他正被扉间抱在怀里，后背紧贴着对方的胸膛，卡卡西紧紧地收拢双腿，试图阻挡那蹭在自己腿跟的肉柱又一次入侵：「我已经……」

「卡卡西……」但扉间却没有放弃的打算，他微微抽动着腰，分身沾染了卡卡西体内溢出来的液体发出淫靡水声，在这背景音下扉间一遍遍地吻着卡卡西发红的耳尖，声音像是被欲望烧干了水分，沙哑又低沉：「卡卡西。」

明明除了他的名字之外扉间什么也没说，卡卡西却还是从他的口吻中听见让人无法拒绝的央求意味，此时他忍不住痛恨自己对另一人的了解和心软，颤抖着慢慢分开了腿，在扉间进入的瞬间不争气地啜泣了起来。

——真的会死的。

不论是那汹涌的快感还是空气中如海啸般淹没他的信息素都让卡卡西觉得自己会溺死在其中，可在他真的窒息以前扉间便会放缓步调，信息素也会随之温和起来，将卡卡西从昏厥的边缘拉回现实。

「……卡卡西。」扉间舔了舔他肩膀上的齿痕，下身用力地顶撞了下，又一次将白浊的液体灌进他的身体里，就着那自己烙上的印记又一次张口咬下，被填满的饱胀感和肩上传来的痛楚让卡卡西控制不住的喘息起来，在这反反复覆被标记的过程中，扉间总是会在咬破他的腺体前低喃他的名字，参杂上林木气味的信息素业会跟着变得浓郁，将他整个人深深包围起来，彷佛在确保他每一次都知道标记自己的人究竟是谁。

感受到体内才略微软化又再次胀大的肉柱，卡卡西半张开嘴，唇瓣有些发颤地试图说些什么，然而他能脱口以前便被支着下巴转过头去，对上了身后那双绯红的眼眸，就像是两蹙在黑暗中燃烧的火焰，将他的理智烧成了灰烬，那些拒绝的词汇连带着被埋进灰烬深处，卡卡西吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛准备承受下一轮的快感浪潮。

「卡卡西……」

──啊啊，因为他怎么也拒绝不了这样的声音。

＊＊

扉间清醒过来的时候卡卡西还深深地熟睡着，头发软搭搭地垂在脸上，看起来不合年龄的有些稚气，他顺手摸了摸对方的发顶，转头看向墙上的时钟，下午一点十三分，简直创下了扉间有记忆以来最晚起床的纪录，但是想到昨晚他们两个人可以说是一整个晚上没睡，这似乎也没什么不对的地方。  
他翻身下床，背后突然传来的刺痛感让他忍不住嘶了声，手忍不住摸向肩膀上留下的抓痕，尽管看不见，那刺辣的疼痛也足以让扉间想象自己的背部是怎么样的情况，而这诡异地带给了他满足感，如同他在卡卡西身上留下了印记，对方也同样在自己身上烙下痕迹。

扉间站起身，确认空气中的信息素不再浓郁得让人窒息后撤去了结界，他自己也有些惊讶昨晚的疯狂居然没有导致结界提前解开，看来那股独占Omega的Alpha本能比想象中强烈，这或许跟长时间压抑信息素有点关系，被约束的天性在终于解放之后带来超乎寻常的反馈。  
扉间一面整理身上的浴衣一面在脑中分析起两人的状况，他知道自己体质特殊，却没想过卡卡西也在掩饰自己的第二性别，或许──或许木叶的第六代火影和他一样，同样对于其他人的讯息素缺乏反应，毕竟昨晚卡卡西脸上罕见的不知所措即是他初次经历发情期的佐证，何况他本人在浑浑噩噩中也坦承那是他第一次发情。

──他回去该好好研究为什么他们只对彼此的信息素有反应。

在心中愉快地下定决心，扉间下了楼打算拿些吃食回房间，却在旅馆的饭厅里看见天藏和祭同时用相当微妙的表情盯着他看，但扉间什么大风大浪没见过，他没有任何迟疑，一脸坦然地对店员要了餐点之后径自坐在两人面前的空位上。

「问出幕后黑手了？」他语气平淡地问道，想到昨天的暗杀事件扉间还是相当不悦，但考量到在大庭广众下爆发信息素不是什么好选择，他只是在声线中参杂上冰冷的愤怒，收到天藏肯定的回复后满意地点点头：「回去后把名单整理整理交给我，我来处理他们。」

「是。」天藏对此似乎并没有意见，但在公事交代完之后那带着欲言又止的微妙神情又回到了他的脸上，褐发男人迟疑了几秒才再度开口：「那个，请问六代目大人他……」

「他没事。」扉间笃定地道，想到还在楼上熟睡的人思考了一会又补上一句：「只是累了。」

天藏露出一副被人狠狠揍了一拳似的表情：「您……您该不会、」

──看来这小子是知道卡卡西第二性别的。

扉间面上不显，心底却漾起了淡淡的不悦：「是。」

天藏不敢置信地半张着嘴什么也说不出来，坐在一边的黑发少年则是歪了歪头，随后恍然大悟地啊了一声。

「所以……二代目大人其实是假扮成Beta的Alpha，六代目大人则是假扮成Beta的Omega，然后昨天两位大人完成标记成为伴侣了？」

扉间用看着奇人的眼神瞥向祭，卡卡西和他提过这个最晚加入第七班的成员在人际相处上的应对有些奇妙还真不是随口说说的，面对扉间居然能面不改色地直接询问这样私人的问题，某个层面上直白的很有勇气。

「对。」扉间也没有遮遮掩掩的意思，相当坦然地点头承认了：「你们的第六代火影现在是我的伴侣了。」

说完，他拿着店家准备好的午餐转身就往楼上走去，将看起来随时准备晕厥的天藏和笑得相当耐人寻味的祭留在了餐厅里。

回到房间的时候卡卡西已经醒了，正一脸艰难地试图从床上坐起身，见状，扉间随手将午饭放在一旁的矮桌上，扶着卡卡西靠着床头而坐，倒了一杯水递给对方，趁他默默喝水的时间用聚集起淡绿色查克拉的右手摸向卡卡西的侧腰，舒缓那些正在酸痛的肌肉。  
治疗的过程中扉间抬起头看了卡卡西一眼，已经喝完水的白发青年正瞪着一双死鱼眼注视他的一举一动，明明是平淡得看不出任何波澜的眼神，扉间却感觉从中看到了指责的意味，想起自己昨天确实毫无节制地勉强对方配合，他有些尴尬地别开视线。

「抱歉……是我做过头了。」

「……我真的一度觉得自己会死呢。」卡卡西心有余悸地叹了口气，将手里的空杯放在床头柜上。

「……抱歉。」他低声重复了一遍，总觉得耳尖有些发烫：「我也是第一次对Omega的气味有反应，所以有点失控了。」

卡卡西眨了眨眼，看着扉间的视线从困惑渐渐转成了恍然大悟：「您也是？」

他点点头：「从以前开始，就算我闻到了其他Omega身上的气味也不会产生相对的反应，所以其他人都认为我是Beta，因为这样的误解对我来说很方便，我也没想过要去澄清。」

「哎呀……」像是感到有趣似的，卡卡西弯着双眼笑了起来，没有面罩的遮掩，那温和的气息又加深了几分：「我也是呢，明明就算闻到了其他人身上的信息素也没有感觉，昨天扉间大人爆发信息素的时候却……」

「嗯。」这几乎可以说是奇迹的现实让扉间忍不住微微扬起嘴角，他满意地喟叹了口气，在对方的额头上落下一吻：「回去我们该找时间好好研究一下这是怎么回事。」

听见这句话卡卡西轻声笑了起来，顺势握住他放在自己腿边的手：「好的……我们有一辈子的时间可以研究呢。」

感受着掌心里属于另一人的温度，扉间不自觉地柔和了表情，让两人的十指相交在一块。

「嗯，一辈子。」


End file.
